Fairy Tail: The Secret Guild Arc Chapter 2
by Korro
Summary: Erza receives a mission specifically for her. Erza then run's into the secret dark guild.


Fairy Tail: The Secret Guild: Chapter 2

The boy was running as fast as he can to reach Magnolia in time. As the afternoon sun beats down on him he thought, "Oh man, what do I say to them? Do I tell them the truth or do I tell them what I am supposed to say." He stopped to take a quick break and found a wooden sign that read, "Magnolia Town…5 miles away." He looked back towards the direction of his once beloved town. He pondered, "If I tell them the truth…they're going to kill me. If I go along with their plan…they'll let me live and leave." The boy looks straight forward and starts running the next 5 miles.

Over at the guild hall Lucy is closely observing the job board to find any missions that are simple to do and pay pretty well. Natsu is over at a table talking to Happy, "Man, she's been over at that board for a good 5 minutes. How long does it take to find a good mission?" "She's just trying to find a mission that shows off her sexiness" said Happy. "I swear one of these days!" howled Lucy. Across the bar Erza, Mirajane, and Makarov are discussing about Erza's strange superstition. "I don't why?" said Erza, "I've had this strange feeling since this morning…I…I just don't know how to explain it?" "Well I would usually say 'it really doesn't seem like much' but, you never know." said Makarov. Erza said exhaustingly, "Maybe you are right. Maybe it is nothing." Suddenly the door opens, we see the boy from Pine Branch Village with the flyer. Sweat dripping down his face from the afternoon sun. "Hello…is this the Fairy Tail Guild?" "Why yes it is. How may we help you" said Mirajane joyfully. "Hi I'm from Pine Branch Village…the mayor wanted help from Erza Scarlet" the boy said nervously. "Why me?" she said with a puzzled look. The boy said, "We've been terrorized by a couple of dark mages who seem pretty powerful. He wanted someone powerful enough who can take care of them." "Well Erza" said Makarov, "are you up for it?" In less than 5 seconds she quickly responded, "Alright I'll do it!" Lucy, overhearing the conversation, asked; "Where is Pine Branch Village anyways?" "It's a small village 9 miles west from here. It's a nice place to visit. It's quiet and peaceful; some nice little shops as well" said Mirajane. Erza already at the door said, "I'm heading out; hey kid we'll be taking a carriage alright." "Alright" he said nervously.

The carriage has almost reached Pine Branch Village. Erza looks over to the boy and says, "Don't worry; I'll make sure that they'll be put behind bars for good." She notices that the boy's head is down and not saying a single word. She thinks to herself, "Poor kid he must have been through a lot."

The carriage stops at the village. Erza stares in shock, "What happened!" she yelled. She and the boy start walking towards the once standing village. Erza looks around frantically trying to find anyone still alive. She turns her head towards the boy and says, "Hey stay clos…" but the was already running away yelling, "NOWW!" All of a sudden 8 people jump out of nowhere and land all around Erza. The man yells, "Into Positions!" Erza now surrounded by 8 people has no idea what their powers are truly like. The leader says, "Why hello Erza. It's so good to see you again."

"Who are you!?" yelled Erza. In a calm, deep voice; "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Korro. I am the leader of this small guild. Do you like what we have done here? I have to admit for a small village the destruction was quite amusing. Those people were just begging for us to stop. However, this was the only way to see you at your full power." Erza's expression grew angrier and angrier every time she heard him speak. "This was all part of your plan?" she yelled in anger. "That's right, the destruction of the village, the boy…all of it was part of our plan" he said. All of a sudden a male in his early twenties with brown hair and green eyes pops up with a deranged look on his face and exclaims, "Come on boss; let me have a whip at her. I'm bored and I need some entertainment…" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Korro exclaimed, "Let me handle this." Erza looking at Korro said, "You…you said that 'It's good to see you again' what does that mean?" Korro with a fake look of shock on his face said, "What you don't remember me…well I should've guess that you wouldn't remember me. It's been a long time. It wouldn't be the first time you forgot about me. How about this Erza…I have a challenge for you. You and me fight right here right now. Here's the catch; for the first two minutes of the fight…I will not attack you. However, you can attack me. All I can do is either dodge or defend myself. So what do you say?"

"What, are you serious?" Erza, looked confused, she didn't understand why he was doing this. "That's right. I won't attack you for those first two minutes. All I can do is dodge and defend. So what are you waiting for? I do want to get done before dusk." Erza was hesitant, she thought; "He can't be serious? No, this is a trap. He wants me to attack him, then one of his comrades will attack me. I can't escape, they have me surrounded. Well, it looks like I have no choice." "Alright Korro, if you are serious about this; I will attack you, REQUIP!" Erza is now wearing her Purgatory Armor. Korro with a smirk on his face, "That's more like it."

Erza goes charging towards Korro, he's fast; he dodges towards his left. Erza makes a sharp turn and slashes at him. Korro jumps up into the air and lands on top of the sword then jumps into the air and lands behind her. Korro makes a sny remark, "Come on, is that all you got. I thought you the great Titania would be more of a challenge than this." Erza charges towards him; all of a sudden Korro summons a beam of a solid red light that appears right in front of him, "Energy Wall!" Erza hits the wall with all of her force; no damage. She jumps back in shock, "What's this? What type of magic is this? I've never seen anything like it before." Korro appears out of nowhere next to Erza's right, "You like it." Erza in shock jumps away from him, "I would tell you what type of magic this is, but you only have a minute left on your time." Erza with an angry expression her face yells, "REQUIP!" now she is in her Flight Armor; all of a sudden she takes off like lightning. Korro with no change of facial expressions says, "Oh, I've heard all about this armor. It allows the user to have immense speed. No matter; it won't work on me." All of a sudden Korro's right hand has the same beam of red light; instead his right hand is covered in the light, takes shape of a demon claw and stops Erza from slashing him on his left side. He says, "Demon Energy Claw. Honestly you are starting to waste your time; only 35 seconds to go." Erza panics, "REQUIP" now she is in her regular armor. Gives everything in this last charge, time's almost out. With all of her force gives one last swing. He stopped it, she still can't believe…he stopped it; with that demon energy claw of his. He looks at Erza and says, "Zero!" All of a sudden he throws her with his demon energy claw into a nearby hillside.

"If you want to know. This magic type is extremely rare; the last time anyone used this magic was probably about 400 years ago. Back when people were still trying to figure out magic; it's called Energy Magic." Erza slowly getting up, "Energy Magic?" "That's right, Energy Magic, you see every magic type is surrounded by energy. It gives it the necessary chains to hold it together and the added deadliness too for that magic attack. My magic is just the pure energy that surrounds all magic; which makes it way more deadly than any other magic in the world." Korro all of a sudden disappears, Erza looks around. He's not behind her, not next to her either. All of a sudden he appears right in front of her, "Hello there" he says. Erza couldn't believe it; he moved so quickly and just appeared out of nowhere. She jumps back; Korro says, "I'm getting tired of this. I'll just cut it short here." He lifts his left arm straight out in front of him. A red ball of energy appears in his hand; you hear him say, "1,000 years of pain…demon hyperbeam." The light shoots out right in front of him and heads straight for Erza. Erza is too badly injured; she's not able to dodge it. All of a sudden a big explosion hits near her and all you see is a bright light explode and a cloud of dust forms in the air. As the dust settles we see Erza even more injured than before. She is lying on the ground unconscious, Korro and the others walk towards her. The crazed man from earlier says, "Come on she was nothing; let me finish her off for ya." "You will not" Korro says angrily. Another member steps out; about late teens, black hair and hazel eyes. He carries a sword on his back. He says kind of depressingly, "How do you think I feel. I wanted to test out my sword against her swords and armor." A man about the same age as Korro with semi-long black hair says, "What do we do then?" Korro looks off towards the road that leads to Magnolia Town. "We take her back, the way she is now and show them what we are capable of. Besides, she didn't fight to her full power."


End file.
